The spine is subject to various pathologies that compromise its load bearing and support capabilities. Such pathologies of the spine include, for example, degenerative diseases, the effects of tumors and, of course, fractures and dislocations attributable to physical trauma. External stabilization systems have been secured to the spine for the treatment of such pathologies. Hooks and other fasteners may be employed to engage external stabilization devices to the bony portions of the spinal column. The complex and non-uniform anatomy of the spinal column can hinder the achievement of optimal contact and force distribution between fasteners and the bony elements to which the fasteners may be engaged.